The Strange Case of Dr Pinkie and Miss Pie!
by Joking4Pink
Summary: Follow the exciting tale of the battle between good and evil! All she ever wanted to accomplish was to cure her sick father. But instead she created a MONSTER! Read as Horrifying murders take place before your eyes! Will she fix what she has done? Or destroy her vary soul!
1. The begining

_**Dear Reader,**_

_** Before I begin this tale of a battle between good and evil, please note **_

_** this is m version of the story. This is not supposed to be exactly like the book in**_

_**every detail. I will add the song from the musical that I think fit! I am open to **_

_**suggestions but not on an already worked on chapter. And yes I'm in love with**_

_**the work of Ink Potts. Thank you for taking the time to read this and enjoy!**_

_**Sincerely yours**_

_** ~Pinkamena Jekyll**_

_**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong> Pinkie's POV<strong>_

_Today I was helping twilight in her lab. Scratch that, she was helping me. I'm trying to create a potion that will cure mental illnesses and such. so we are just adding the final ingredients to this test batch. "Now all we need is a test subject!" I say with enthusiasm. "On a pony?! You have to be kidding me! Pinkie this might hurt somepony! Its not worth the risk!" "FINE!" I shout. I grab the vile and stammer out of the lab. I walk towards Sugar Cube Corner and I get a **MAGNIFACENT! **idea! Maybe, I could use it on myself! After all, this is for my father. A few years ago My dad Igneous had gotten Alzheimer's. Its my job to help him with the few smarts I have. SO I created this vile I'm holding in my hoof. So I run into my room, grab my note book, and a pen of cores, and a bottle of water. I lock the door and run to my desk. I swipe clean all the doodles and song lyrics and pictures I have littering desk. Then I set up my things I need. "do I really want to do this?" I say to my self nervously. "Come on Pinkie! BE A MAN!_

**_"This is the moment!  
>This is the day,<br>When I send all my doubts and demons  
>On their way!<em>**

**Every endeavor,**  
><strong>I have made - ever -<strong>  
><strong>Is coming into play,<strong>  
><strong>Is here and now - today!<strong>

**This is the moment,**  
><strong>This is the time,<strong>  
><strong>When the momentum and the moment<strong>  
><strong>Are in rhyme!<strong>

**Give me this moment -**  
><strong>This precious chance -<strong>  
><strong>I'll gather up my past<strong>  
><strong>And make some sense at last!<strong>

**This is the moment,**  
><strong>When all I've done -<strong>  
><strong>All the dreaming,<strong>  
><strong>Scheming and screaming,<strong>  
><strong>Become one!<strong>

**This is the day -**  
><strong>See it sparkle and shine,<strong>  
><strong>When all I've lived for<strong>  
><strong>Becomes mine!<strong>

**For all these years,**  
><strong>I've faced the world alone,<strong>  
><strong>And now the time has come<strong>  
><strong>To prove to them<strong>  
><strong>I've made it on my own!<strong>

**This is the moment -**  
><strong>My final test -<strong>  
><strong>Destiny beckoned,<strong>  
><strong>I never reckoned,<strong>  
><strong>Second Best!<strong>

**I won't look down,**  
><strong>I must not fall!<strong>  
><strong>This is the moment,<strong>  
><strong>The sweetest moment of them all!<strong>

**This is the moment!**  
><strong>Damn all the odds!<strong>  
><strong>This day, or never,<strong>  
><strong>I'll sit forever<strong>  
><strong>With the gods!<strong>

**When I look back,**  
><strong>I will always recall,<strong>  
><strong>Moment for moment,<strong>  
><strong>This was the moment,<strong>  
><strong>The greatest moment<strong>  
><strong>Of them all!''<strong> I exclaim just before I gulp down the green liquid!


	2. HYDE

**_Pinkie's_**_** POV**_

_I lay on the ground. Choking on my own cries for help. I can feel myself slipping into eternal darkness. Then, it all fades to black._

**_Hyde's POV_**

**_ah ha ha... AHAHAHAHA MWAHAHAHAHA!_**

"**_What is this feeling_**  
><strong><em>Of power and drive<em>**  
><strong><em>I've never known?<em>**  
><strong><em>I feel alive!<em>**

**_Where does this feeling_**  
><strong><em>Of power derive,<em>**  
><strong><em>Making me know<em>**  
><strong><em>Why I'm alive?<em>**

**_Like the night, it's a secret,_**  
><strong><em>Sinister dark and unknown.<em>**  
><strong><em>I do not know what I seek,<em>**  
><strong><em>Yet I'll seek it alone!<em>**

**_I have a thirst_**  
><strong><em>That I cannot deprive.<em>**  
><strong><em>Never have I felt so alive!<em>**

**_There is no battle_**  
><strong><em>I couldn't survive -<em>**  
><strong><em>Feeling like this -<em>**  
><strong><em>Feeling alive!<em>**

**_Like the moon, an enigma,_**  
><strong><em>Lost and alone in the night<em>**  
><strong><em>Damned by some heavenly stigma,<em>**  
><strong><em>But blazing with light!<em>**

**_It's the feeling of being alive!_**  
><strong><em>Filled with evil, but truly alive!<em>**  
><strong><em>It's the truth that cannot be denied!<em>**  
><strong><em>It's the feeling of being<em>**  
><strong><em> Pinkamena Hyde!<em>**

_I feel the warm soothing blood on my hooves. My green eyes shine like burning coals in a fire.I hear the pounding hooves of the police chasing me. I am no longer Pinkie Jekyll. No, I am more. __**I AM PINKAMENA**_** HYDE****_._**_ Stronger than Celestia herself. The devil has a black heart. I have none. I am no longer an element of harmony. I am stronger! __**I AM HYDE!**_


	3. The Note

**_PINKIE'S_**_ POV_

_I wake up to fine myself in my own room._ _My carpet covered in dried blood. The smell still lingering. My vest and handkerchief are torn too pieces. I rush to the bathroom to wipe clean the blood of a pony I did not know. I put on a new clean vest, tuck in my handkerchief, and I brush out my mane. I rush over to my note book to write what I had experienced when I saw a note._ _it was exactly like my writing but it was slanted to the left. The note reads_

**_Dear Jekyll,_**

**_I have to inform you that you are not alone. I, Pinkamena Hyde have bean the result of your "test" _**

**_And to let you know I will tear your soul apart until its nothing but dust. _**

**_Love,_**

**_Hyde_**


End file.
